herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, also known as The Sage of Six Paths, is a character from the Naruto series who was a powerful priest and was known in legend as the God of Ninjutsu and the founder and father of the Ninja World. He was also the very first Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tailed Beast. History Early Years The Sage was the son of Kaguya Otsutsuki, a princess who took power from the God-Tree and became near-omnipotent. Both he and his brother Hamura were born with an incredible amount of chakra as a result of their mother's actions and he was blessed with powerful ocular eyes called the Rinnegan which grants the user access to unique and powerful jutsus that are created from gods and godesses themselves. This made Kaguya angry, as she desired to be the most powerful being in the world. According to legend, the Sage was an extremely powerful Ninja warrior with godlike powers who became the founder of the Ninja World. Because of endless wars and bloodshed that occured by people from the lands from around the world, the Sage desired to use his powers and wisdom to explain the truth about chakras and their abilities to bring peace among the lands. The Sage traveled around the world to spread his philosophy and religion which were eventually grasped by the people and became known as the Shinobi Sect ''or ''Ninjutsu and he was called by the people who desired peace as a Savior of the World. Confronting the Ten-Tailed Beast The Sage defeated the most powerful demon in the world called the Ten-Tailed Beast, which was actually the form his mother took when her power became unruly. He sealed the beast inside himself, becoming the very first Jinchuuriki. He was called a god because of his godlike abilities. Nearing his death, the Sage feared that once his death comes, the seal will break and the Ten-Tailed Beast will be released and wreck havoc in the world. To prevent this from happening, the Sage created a jutsu called the ''Creation of All Things ''which allowed him to divide up the Ten-Tails into nine individual beasts. He also used a ''Chibaku Tensei ''to seal the Ten-Tails' body (along with his mother's will) into a gigantic stoned prison which he hurled into the sky, creating the moon. He became a father figure to the nine young beasts, and gave names to each of the beasts and told them that even though they are separated, they will always be together, and when the time comes, they will become one again only to have different names and forms then what they were before they knew what true power really is. Descendants On his death bed, the Sage had his two sons come before him whom he entrusted his powers, dreams, and legacy to to tell him what true peace is. The Older Brother born with the eyes of his father answered that power is the key to obtain true peace, while the Younger Brother born with his father's incredible physical powers, answered that love is the key to achieving true peace. Impressed by his younger son's answer, the Sage passed down his legacy to him and died. Angered that his father entitled his legacy to his brother, the Older Brother fought against his brother to obtain his leadership with their descendants continuing the feud down the line. Eventually, the Older Brother became the ancestor of the ''Uchiha Clan ''that are blessed with the Sharingan, while the Younger Brother became the ancestor of the ''Senju Clan ''that are blessed with powerful physical endurance. Deus ex Machina When the Sage's descendants Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were near death, The Sage appeared to them in a realm beyond life and death and explained to them about his origins, his mother, his family, and the importance of stopping Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan. Knowing that the two of them had the best chance of cooperating and ending the cycle of hatred once and for all, he bequeathed to them two halves of his power so they could combat Madara Uchiha as well as revive them. The Sage would later appear before the four Hokage much to their amazement when Hashirama touched the bisected body of Madara, only for the sage to emerge through use of the first and Madara's Chakra and commented that Ashura's successor is a kindred spirit to summon him. He offered to provide them with the means to save the world from his mother. After Team Seven successfully freed and difused the tailed-beast from Kaguya and touching her with the seals in their palms, the Sage would then use the Chibaku Tensei technique to once again imprison his mother and revert her into her Demonic Statue of Outer Path Form to once again forming into a moon which would become her eternal prison once more since ancient times. After the climatic battle with Kaguya was done, the Sage with the help of the four previous Hokage and the Former Kages of the allied shinobi villages he summoned from the afterlife would perform an extremely powerful Summoning Jutsu capable of transporting Team 7 and the freed Nine-tailed beasts back into the main dimension, to where he greets the returning Team 7 and congragulating them on defeating Kaguya and ending the Fourth Shinobi World War for good. Abilities Though not a great deal is known about all the skills Hagoromo possessed, he is widely accepted to be the most powerful figure in history, having been the only person to defeat the Ten-Tails: a being that was revered as a god, causing the Sage himself to be seen as a god. Hagoromo was also revered as the man to first understand the very nature of chakra itself. This wisdom, combined with his kekkei genkai, the Rinnegan, allowed Hagoromo to create the first modern ninjutsu. With such powers at his disposal, Hagoromo obtained a great following, as men and women from across the world strove to learn from his teachings. He also had the ability to see through time, reaching out to his descendants in the hope that there might be someone dedicated to bringing about world peace. Due to that ability, he was able to understand what has been happening and the circumstances regarding the situation such as his knowledge about the Fourth Shinobi War, Ninjutsu, and the very history of the Shinobi world. He also had the power to summon deceased spirits from the afterlife such as all the former Kage (except the Edo Tensei revived Hokage) of their respective village, which gave them a physical yet spiritual form and enabling them to perform jutsu such as the collaboration summoning jutsu, which summoned Team 7 and the tailed beasts back into the main dimension. hagromo1.jpg|Hagoromo Ootutuki kaguya.jpg|The Sage's mother, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki juubi.jpg|The Sage and his brother confront the Ten-Tailed Beast Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Pacifists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Bigger Good Category:Legendary Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroes from the past Category:Martyr Category:Priests Category:Reality Warper Category:The Messiah Category:Serious Category:Deities Category:Noncorporeal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wise Category:Supporters Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Force of Nature Category:Master Orator Category:Elementals Category:Revolutionary Category:Spirit Category:Conquerors Category:Sage Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Hope Bringer Category:Advocates Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Related to Villain Category:Aliens Category:Pure Good Category:Brutes